The structure of radio frequency (RF) system products has become more complex in recent years. For example, three-dimensional structural designs for RF systems have become more common. In specific cases, circuit components are designed in three dimensions, such that the circuit is not contained in a common plane, to meet special requirements.
Generally, providing a three-dimensional circuit connection between different printed circuit boards would be a typical application, especially for common vertical connections, such as orienting two printed circuit boards at any angle with respect to each other. This is easier to accomplish for an orthogonal connection because the printed circuit board can more easily be made with an orthogonal cut on an edge of the board. However, newer three-dimensional circuit designs need printed circuit boards at an angle that is not at 90 degrees. In particular cases for which an angle of 45 degrees is needed, a 45 degree milled slot in the board is difficult and costly to manufacture using standard printed circuit board manufacturing techniques.